Reborn's Love House
by badmoodeffects
Summary: AU historical.After the end of the Edo Era, two boys are abandoned but they get saved by a man named Reborn, who has troubling conditions. Are the conditions worth it if it means protecting the one you love? Contains BL. 1827 69? , 8059, RL and more.
1. PROLOGUE

**Disclaimer: **I'm NOT the owner or creator of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, if I was even a little bit close to Amano Akira I would beg her to listen to her assistants and put some BL in this story

**Warning**: at the moment this is just the prologue, very light. But as chapters progress, so do the swearing, the moods, and the amount of BL and I feed this story.

**Author's Note**: my first ever Reborn! fanfiction...and it's in the Meiji era. I have always wanted to write a story during this time and so I finally did  
and it contains many pairings I will add as the chapters progress...but my main pairings are

1827, 8059, RL, CL, 10069...

I hope this story will mark the end of my writer's block.

* * *

**REBORN'S LOVE HOUSE**: PROLOGUE

* * *

_My dear Reborn-san,_

_I write this letter to you in hopes that I will never have to send it to you. If you are reading this then it must mean that the legacy of the Sawada family is over. I remember that day when you first came upon our home and made our lives a joy to live. We have learnt a great deal from you and my child became fond of you. Do you remember him? He was very young when you first met him, only four or five I believe. His name is Sawada Tsunayoshi and he is a small in size now and a bit naïve but he has a great heart. _

_Reborn, I have only this child and his servant to care for. I would not be able to rest in peace if they suffered. I am sorry to burden you like so but I would only hope that you could ease my pain a little bit. Please take my child under your wing. He will not be such a burden because his servant is a very trustworthy male that takes care of him. But they are both so young. This is all I ask. Raise them till they are men._

_I hope you can fulfill my dying wish. Take care._

_Yours truly,_

_Sawada Iemitsu_

"That's it?" The man asked, skimming over the letter again. He was a tall man with ink black hair and cold eyes.

"Yes Reborn-san. That is it." The messenger said.

"Where is he now?"

"He passed away a week ago." The messenger said quietly.

"And his child?" The man named Reborn asked.

"His child and the servant managed to get away during the rebellion. I believe they are still in Ed-Tokyo." The messenger replied.

"Alright, you may leave now." Reborn ordered as he turned around. When the messenger walked away, Reborn sighed as he leaned against his desk. "Indeed Iemitsu, this _is_ a burden."

Reborn had moved from Italy to America to live a more secluded life. It was then when he had the opportunity to travel to foreign countries and soon he found himself in the exotic country of Japan. The ship was wrecked but he was aided by a kind samurai family with whom he lived with for many months. He left for America again but came back, finding himself too attached to the country despite the fact that they weren't too hospitable to foreigners. He found more ease in the red-light districts and soon opened up his own brothel that he managed for years.

To think that the messenger had found him surprised Reborn immensely and he knew that he had to find these children, despite the fact that they wouldn't live an easy life with him.

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_. Reborn thought as he repeated the name in his head. He donned a hat and walked to the back room of the brothel and knocked twice. "Lambo I will be gone for a couple of days. Manage this place while I am gone." He said sharply as he walked away, not waiting for a reply.

This was how Reborn was.

* * *

How many days had it been since their home burnt down, neither of the boys knew. They had been walking for days around the city and they didn't stand out at all because they looked like every other dirty, scuffled, tired child that begged on the streets.

Unable to walk anymore, the smaller of the two fell down. "T-tenth!" The other exclaimed as he picked up his companion.

"Gokudera-kun, I told you not to call me that anymore." The other said tiredly as he leaned on.

"S-sorry Tenth but it's very hard." The green-grey eyed boy apologized.

"Tsuna, Tsuna…call me Tsuna." Tsuna said, laughing lightly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi?" An older voice asked and both turned around to see a tall man behind them. "Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Instead of Tsuna replying, Gokudera spoke.

"What's it to you if he is or is not?" He snapped. But the older male merely chuckled.

"I have received a letter from his _father_ to take care of him and his servant. Maybe _you_ remember me Tsunayoshi. I am Reborn." Tsuna did remember as his eyes widened in recognition.

"I-I do remember you!" Tsuna exclaimed. "B-but did my father really write a letter to you?"

"Yes," Reborn said as he studied both of their tattered kimonos. "Now mind you, I am not a rich and wealthy man. In my abode you will have to work. In exchange I will give you a place to sleep and give you food to eat and roof over your heads."

"I cannot let my master work!" Gokudera exclaimed as he protectively stood in front of the brunet. "My job is to work! I will work for both his and my keep!"

"Fine by me." Reborn shrugged. _To think I looked all over this city only to find them so near my home_. Reborn thought.

"No Gokudera-kun, I am not your boss or master anymore. If you really care for me, let me work." Tsuna said stubbornly and his resolve was something the servant could not fight against.

"Al-alright." Gokudera said, feeling useless.

"Now how old are you two?" Reborn asked, though he really didn't care.

"I'm sixteen and boss is…boss is thirteen." Gokudera said quickly, silencing Tsuna with his eyes. Reborn chuckled slightly, he knew that the servant was lying and that they were indeed the same age but he decided to play along.

"Alright then follow me." The cold eyes gleamed as they walked past others. He led them to the red-light district and kept a close eye on the two and how others perceived them. It was how he expected. People stared at them lasciviously but Reborn noticed more people stared at Gokudera. Probably because he was taller and he looked a bit foreign like Reborn did. He also realized that Gokudera figured out where they were as he read the signs, and he chuckled at the fact that the loyal servant did his best to make sure his master did not read the signs.

In a matter of time they reached Reborn's humble home and he let the boys enter first. Tsuna looked around in wonder at the place, happy to be in a sheltered home after a long time.

"Reborn who are they?" A man asked and all eyes went to a slender male about the same age as the boys. He had curly black hair and piercing green eyes as he scrutinized the boys.

"They are our new workers." Reborn said curtly. He placed his hand on Tsuna's shoulder and pushed him forward slightly. "Take him to the bath and give him a fresh kimono. I believe that American bastard had given you a few." Reborn said as he thought about the blond man who loved harassing Reborn. Lambo nodded and led the small Tsuna to the back of the building. When they were out of sight and sound Gokudera turned around sharply.

"A love-house? A brothel? I will not allow the Tenth to work here. You cannot expect me to let my master to work here." Gokudera hissed. But Reborn merely smiled in response and cocked his head to the left. He remembered how the other men and women had eyed him and thought of an idea that would work for them both.

"How about a deal then?" Reborn asked. "I was planning to make you two service our customers and clean the house." He said. It was an obvious lie, he had only planned on making them do menial labor. "But if you only service customers I will see to it that your _master_, does normal labor. And an added bonus, I will make sure he does not do too much."

Gokudera frowned but after thinking about it, he put his master over himself. He would always do so. "Alright, I will…_service_ the customers. B-but the Tenth can't know at all."

"It's a deal then, I'll let you have a day's rest and you can start after you're well rested. We'll have a doctor come check you both tomorrow." Reborn said. "Now clean up." Gokudera bowed twice and walked off in the direction he saw Tsuna leave.

"Welcome to reality boys." Reborn murmured as he walked past another corridor that had many rooms. Low moans came from one of them and Reborn studied the parchment attached to the sliding door. It mentioned the customer, the service provider and the time as well as the price. He rapped on the door twice before he spoke. "Byakuran-san, you have only ten minutes left. Mukuro…finish up in five." He commanded before walking away, a smile on his face.

Only desperate souls found solace in Reborn's love house and many times they found love too.

* * *

**PLEASE R**ead & Review amigos. tell me what you like and hate and what you want to see

lots of love


	2. The Fisherman's Son and The Doctor

**Disclaimer: **I'm NOT the owner or creator of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I mean I wish i was...but I'd probably kill the story

**Warning**: as chapters progress, so do the swearing, the moods, and the amount of BL and I feed this story, but if the word sex makes you cringe you really shouldn't read this fic

**Author's Note**: so yey next chapter! I'm sorry it's late but it's summer vacation. This chapter is kind of an introductory one and a tad bit boring but I hope to start their lives with the next chapter. Please enjoy.

Oh and thank you to my first six reviewers. Lots of love to **You can run but you can't hide**, **NeoGene**,** urnaywey**,** MATTGASM**,** Tuna Kat**,** and Jackidy **(I thank you all)

oh and age wise:

Tsuna/Goku: 16  
Yama:18  
I-pin/Mukuro: 19  
Lambo: 21  
Hibari: 23-24  
Reborn: late 20s  
and this takes place around the late 1880's to 1890's

* * *

**THE FISHERMAN'S SON AND THE DOCTOR**

* * *

Tsuna enjoyed the feeling of being clean and wearing new clothing. The new yukata was obviously not as expensive as those he used to wear but Tsuna didn't care as he rested on his futon. The young man that helped in washing him and dressing him was kind and funny at times even though Gokudera refused to receive help from him.

"Gokudera-kun? Are you sleeping?" Tsuna asked, knowing full well that he was awake.

"No I'm not. D-do you need anything Tenth? Should I go get something for you to drink?" Gokudera asked, sitting up as he placed a gentle hand on his master's back. Tsuna turned around to face Gokudera and wordlessly shook his head.

"Go to sleep Gokudera-kun, we haven't slept well in days, right?" Tsuna asked. It was true, both boys had dark circles under their eyes and Gokudera worried about the weary complexion that the smaller male was getting. He laid down back on to the futon and smiled tenderly.

"You too Tenth, you should rest too."

"Don't call me th-" Tsuna started, but he wasn't able to finish his sentence as he dozed off under the watchful eye of his servant. Gokudera cuddled Tsuna closer to him as his thoughts ran all over the place. Especially of the conversation he had with that Lambo and Reborn while Tsuna had first gone to bed.

* * *

_"There are a few conditions to our deal." Reborn said as he sipped some tea. Gokudera watched as Lambo sat in a kneeling position, pouring in the tea when Reborn was done._

_"Wh-what conditions?" Gokudera asked hesitantly._

_"Ah beneficial conditions most obviously. First, if you want to maintain the safety of Tsunayoshi, you cannot call him the Tenth or whatever it is that you call him. Make sure he does not call himself Sawada or actually Tsunayoshi. That name could be recognizable. There are many men here that would love to abuse the son of a late samurai." Reborn said curtly and Gokudera gulped in worry. "Secondly, well secondly you will listen to everything Lambo has to tell you."_

_With that, he walked away and left Lambo and Gokudera alone. "Such a tragic life." Lambo hummed as he put the teacups away and turned to face the silver-haired male._

_"Shut up." Gokudera snapped as he looked away._

_"Ah, what an attitude! Trust me, after a couple of days of 'work' it's all going to go away." Lambo snickered as he leaned back a little. "Reborn words it nicely, doesn't he? We are 'service providers' to the sick bastards who need a service. But all in all, you just signed up to be a prostitute, a whore." The green eyes glinted with a spiteful look._

_"If it's for the Tenth's well-being, what does my body matter?" Gokudera asked angrily._

_"Oh well, that's your choice. But tell me, do you even know what sex is? Or even how men have sex?" He asked and in response Gokudera blushed a bright red._

_"Y-yes, yes I do! It's none of your business how I know, I just do." Gokudera stammered. In truth, Gokudera had always known about sex since the other servants always bragged about it. The loyal servant did his best to shield those vile things from his master's mind during those times. But it was one day when Gokudera went to clean the kitchen when he stumbled upon the cook and the gardener having intercourse, and to his shock at that time, both were male._

_Lambo chuckled slightly. "It always makes me feel bad when someone so young has to do this in order to live. I guess I will see to it personally then that you don't get any nasty customers." Truthfully, Lambo didn't have to do a thing because Reborn was picky about what customers he allowed to enter the house, but Gokudera didn't need to know that._

_"I thank you." Gokudera muttered._

_"Well since you're working here, you will probably take the position of the receiver, if you know what I'm saying. For that you will need preparation which I will mostly _unfortunately_ have to give you. Come to me every morning until I say you're ready, starting tomorrow." Lambo said and with that he stood up. "Goodnight Hayato, you may go to your sleeping chambers."_

_

* * *

_

So that morning Gokudera had told Tsuna to call himself by that short name only and gave the reason that people may be out to hurt him. Tsuna, not wanting to worry Gokudera, listened easily and helped Gokudera clean up their room first.

"Hayato, let's get going." Lambo said as he tapped on their screen door.

"Don't call me Hayato." Gokudera muttered through gritted teeth as he bowed quickly towards Tsuna. "Tenth, I will be back as soon as I can." Lambo then opened the screen door and smiled at them both.

"Tsuna, I was wondering if you could help our cook out in the garden today." Lambo suggested with a kind voice, Tsuna immediately brightened at the idea of being able to do something and nodded. He followed Gokudera out and Lambo showed Tsuna the way to the garden. After saying goodbye to the now surly faced Gokudera, Tsuna merrily walked ahead until he stopped to breathe in the outdoors.

"Nihao, are you one of the two boys that came yesterday?" A female voice asked. Tsuna looked to his right to see a pretty girl sitting on the porch. She had a thin braid on either side of her head and Tsuna thought she really did have a sweet smile.

"Yes, hello I'm Tsuna." The brunet said smiling. "Is there anything I can help you with?" The girl grinned and didn't hesitate at all to grab the chance of help.

"Could you just help me with these peas?" She asked as she pointed to two bowls filled with many pods which she was shelling. Tsuna nodded as he sat down beside her. At first he watched her, to learn how to do it and soon enough he began to shell them too. "I'm I-pin by the way, this home's only cook."

"I-I'm happy to meet you." Tsuna said, blushing slightly as he worked his way through the peas.

"The doctor's coming today, so I'm making an extra special meal. Before, Lambo would help me, but nowadays he doesn't even come to the garden or the kitchen. So I'm truly happy that you came." I-pin said, though mostly to herself. "Ah the doctor, what a beautiful man." She sighed.

"Beautiful man?" Tsuna asked.

"Beautiful. He's so young, but he's a doctor or at least a practiced person in medicine. He doesn't talk much but he really is dreamy what with his-"

"Fresh fish!" A voice exclaimed and both members of the Reborn household looked up to see a tall young man holding a large woven basket at the gate. At the first glance, he looked like an ordinary young Japanese male but when Tsuna looked again he saw the true beauty of the young man's face. He had a wide smile that was infectious as Tsuna found himself smiling back.

"Yamamoto-san!" I-pin exclaimed as she ran to open the gate and help the other. He set the basket on top of the porch and took the lid off to reveal fresh fish, some that still thrashed around a little. "Ah, how did you get these?"

"Today was a good day. You told me that your doctor person was coming so I realized you'd probably want some fish." He said cheerily and turned to find something to put the fish in and Tsuna immediately handed a bowl he'd used to store the pea pods. Yamamoto looked at Tsuna and smiled. "Well aren't you a new face? What's your name?"

"T-tsuna." He stuttered as he smiled nervously. But Yamamoto eased the tension by smiling back warmly and taking the bowl Tsuna offered.

"Well it's great to meet you. I'm Yamamoto Takeshi." He said as he worked to clean the fish. "When did you start to work here?" He asked, wondering how such a small, young male could work in a brothel. Yamamoto guessed that he was just paid help and not an actual service provider.

"Yesterday." Tsuna said politely. "Me and my friend, we both started yesterday." Yamamoto raised his eyebrows as he put another fish into the bowl but I-pin immediately spoke up.

"Ah, Yamamoto-san I'm sorry. I don't think I can afford to buy two fresh fish this time. I'll only be able to buy one." In response Yamamoto just laughed.

"This second one is on me and don't you protest since I'm the one who caught them. Besides if I took them home we'd just have to smoke it." Yamamoto said as he closed his basket's lid.

"Yamamoto, thank you so much." I-pin said happily as she watched Yamamoto clean her two new fish.

"Is there anything else I can do to help? Father wants me to stay outside but all the other guys…all they talk about are getting a wife or something." I-pin, not one to lose a chance and especially since the chance was so fit and strong, nodded immediately.

"Could you please just pull out the few onions? I don't grow much anyway and I don't want them to get too big." I-pin asked and Yamamoto nodded and began to work after he washed his hands. They all worked silently, Tsuna helping I-pin clean the fish and Yamamoto dug for onions and it was silent until the screen door slid open.

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna exclaimed. Gokudera had entered with an angered look but upon seeing his long time master, his eyes lit up and he smiled widely.

"Ten-Tsuna…Tsuna-kun!" Gokudera stuttered, remembering that he had to call his master that. "Tsuna-kun please let me do that." Gokudera said as he approached Tsuna.

"Can you help that young man instead? This is something I'm sure Tsuna can do without being hurt." Gokudera turned around to see Reborn standing at the door. Not one to argue back to someone like Reborn, he nodded slightly and jumped off the porch to go join the other. Reborn smiled slightly as he turned back around and saw Lambo in the distance, shaking his head. "What is it?" Reborn asked.

"The doctor's going to be arriving in fifteen minutes." Lambo said, but there was a more knowing look to it that Reborn chose to ignore.

"How'd it go with that one?" Reborn asked lightly.

"I hated it. I'm really not suited for this type of work." Lambo complained but Reborn gave him a look that said he wasn't satisfied yet with the answer. "I didn't touch him at all okay? I just told him how to…to soften that place up to make it easier for him and what else to do."

"Thank you for your help. Come to my room tonight." Reborn said curtly as he walked away. Lambo was left speechless again as he looked out to Gokudera who was now as far away from the other man on the field as possible.

* * *

Yamamoto worked quickly and was always absorbed in his work. It wasn't until he caught a flash of something blue that he looked up to see someone else working on the field. At first glance, Yamamoto thought it was a girl but when he looked again he realized the built was that of a boy. The shoulders were broadening and the arms were firm, from years of physical work. The silver-haired boy would look at the ground calculatingly before digging and adding an onion to his growing pile. When he looked closer, Yamamoto realized that the other had green-grey eyes. _Ah he really is very __good-looking. _He thought as he smiled sheepishly.

"What?" The other snapped as he looked unblinkingly at the taller male.

"Ah…oh hi, I'm Yamamoto, Takeshi Yamamoto." He said smiling as he bowed his head slightly. Gokudera turned to look at Tsuna who was smiling at them both happily. He turned back to Yamamoto.

"Gokudera." He said without a nod or smile or mention of his first name and with that he turned back to the work at hand. Yamamoto blinked in surprise but it didn't faze him as he began to speak.

"How long have you been working here? I always bring fish here so I really haven't seen you before. Oh you must be the friend Tsuna mentioned! Ah that's so nice how long have you two-"

"That's Tsuna-san to you." Gokudera hissed.

"Oh it's okay Gokudera-kun! I don't mind really." Tsuna said from his post and in response Yamamoto grinned brightly. Gokudera immediately stood up and held the onions in his yukata.

"I'm done my work." He said curtly as he put the onions in a bowl I-pin had set out. He walked inside without even saying goodbye to anyone and Yamamoto bit his lip slightly.

"I think I made him mad." Yamamoto said as he stood up too to put the onions into the bowl. "I'll go in and apologize."

"Ah Yamamoto-kun, there really is no reason. Gokudera can be moody sometimes but he'll get over it." Tsuna said as he and I-pin stood up too.

"Still I feel bad." Yamamoto insisted as he walked past them and into the house. As soon as he entered he had no idea which way to go but thankfully the man that seemed to run the place stood against a door, puffing smoke from a pipe. "Um…um excuse me sir but I believe a Gokudera works here?"

Reborn smirked. "He probably didn't talk to you, right? He's not allowed to." He said, spewing lies like the master he was. "You're going to need to pay in order to talk to him."

"Wh-what?" Yamamoto asked, shocked. Yamamoto couldn't think the shorter male could be one of the service-providers but the man had just said to talk to him.

"Well since you do give us fresh fish whenever you can, I'll charge you cheaply. Merely the sole single sen* you may have once in a while." Reborn said. "Gokudera is a very lonely person you know. He really doesn't like mentioning it at all but it's true."

_That little for him?_ Yamamoto thought and in the end he gave in. He had a lot of free time now that he was able to finish a lot of his work faster. "So when can I see him?" Yamamoto asked. Reborn's lips curled to a smile.

"Come around this time tomorrow why don't you?" Reborn asked. "Good day child." And with that he turned around, puffing smoke in the air merrily.

* * *

He really hated coming to this area, but the man who owned the best "love house" as he called it paid him the most. The doctor disliked the crowds in the streets in front of their normal entrance and so he always tended to enter from the red-light district area. He was always subjected to lascivious looks but after some time he was able to ignore it.

The man pushed his black bangs out of his sharp eyes as he reached the entrance where Lambo sat. "Ah, you're here. I'll go tell Reborn then, huh?" Lambo said as he stood up. "Oi Reborn! The doctor's here." He yelled as he slid the door open.

Hibari Kyoya, the doctor, walked into the polished building and immediately went to the room that was made for him to use while checking up on his patients. When he opened the door, to his surprise, he found a small boy wiping the floors. He had hitched his yukata up to allow him to move across the floor faster and he used both hands to wipe the floor.

Hibari's eyes met with light honey colored eyes that widened in surprise. The younger boy stood up immediately and bowed. "Re-Reborn-san told me to clean this room before the doctor, which I think is you came. I'm sorry." He said quickly as he made to rush past but Hibari held on to his shoulders. How could Reborn think of hiring such a small person as a prostitute? A child? It had to be illegal on some levels.

"You. Child, sit down there." Hibari commanded and Tsuna bowed again as he shuffled over to the spot and sat down. "And unroll your yukata, that's a very uncultured way to dress." Tsuna blushed immediately as he began to unfurl his clothing.

"Ah Kyouya, always chastising others." Reborn laughed as he walked into the room. "Have you met Tsuna yet?" He asked, pointing to him in the corner.

"About Tsuna then, how could you think of having such a child working here? Have you no shame? There's no way I'm going to check him." Hibari said angrily.

"Calm down doctor. He's small in built but he's sixteen." Reborn said as he eyed Tsuna who blushed in embarrassment. _So he knew all along_. Tsuna thought. "And besides I only have him do small chores. Remember how you mentioned that Kusokabe was busy with his marriage preparations and wouldn't be able to assist you anymore? Well how about you take Tsuna in?" Reborn asked, jumping in for the kill. But Hibari merely scoffed.

"Like I need some small weak thing to help me. Bring someone in for me to check, I don't have time to lose." Hibari said.

"Tsuna you may leave." Reborn said quickly.

"No need." A voice sang and in walked a young man. He had odd features that Tsuna found oddly attractive.

"Mukuro, why you first?" Hibari groaned.

"Tsuna I said you may leave." Reborn commanded and Tsuna jumped up and bowed to everyone before leaving. Mukuro eyed the smaller male as he fled past.

"Now who was that?" Mukuro asked, a slight hunger in his eyes. Reborn smiled at Hibari.

"I was planning to have him work under Kyouya here but if he refuses I'll give him to you to train until he's strong enough to take in customers." Reborn replied, eyeing Hibari slyly. Hibari frowned in response; they all knew what training under Mukuro meant. There once was a male named Chikusa who was taken to "train" under Mukuro but in turn he became weaker both mentally and physically. Hibari truthfully didn't care all too much about how Tsuna would feel but he realized that he would have the burden of having to treat all of Tsuna's injuries. It would be better for Tsuna to work with him because it would mean one less person to take care of.

"I accept." Hibari said after a silence and Reborn broke into a cold smile.

"Good decision. I'll send Lambo with him tomorrow to your office around the morning. Is that okay?" Reborn asked and Hibari sighed as he nodded.

"So I don't have anyone to train?" Mukuro asked with a mock pout.

"Not this time Mukuro." Reborn chuckled as he walked to the edge of the room.

"Disrobe." Hibari said angrily as he set out his medical supplies. Reborn always had a way of making Hibari do things and most of the time Hibari couldn't say no since he did owe the man a lot.

"Hurry up doctor, my body's getting cold." Mukuro said, smirking as he leaned back against the wall, naked.

"Shut up." Hibari muttered.

* * *

"Do you think you're a matchmaker or something?" Lambo asked later on that day during sunset. Reborn ignored him as he watched the sunset from his porch by his room. "Really, you expect that Hayato to fall in love or something? Hell, you expect Hibari to fall in love?"

"Who said anything about love Bovino? Both need a companion, a helping hand. Just someone to be with. For Hibari it's good to have someone obedient like that Tsuna and for Gokudera-well for Gokudera he will get used to that Takeshi if anything." Reborn said as he grabbed Lambo by the wrist and sat him down. "Besides I don't love you, but we chose each other didn't we?"

"What chose each other crap are you talking about? You forced me to sleep with you every night in the name of training."

"But you're good at doing what you do thanks to me right?" Reborn asked.

"Collonello's better." Lambo said haughtily as he tried to pry his hand away from Reborn. But the name just caused Reborn to tighten his grip as he threw Lambo down and moved on top of him.

"You really want me that badly don't you? So bad that you mention the bastard's name in my presence?" He hissed. Before, Lambo would have fear in his eyes, but this was now replaced with a more determined look.

"Why don't you make me forget what I had to do with that Hayato? Unless you think that Collonello would probably be bet-" Lambo was cut off by Reborn's harsh kiss. _Stupid Reborn_. Lambo thought as Reborn swiftly yanked Lambo's yukata off. No matter how smart Reborn could be he still was the kind to give in to competition and it had come to the point where Lambo didn't mind. Although Lambo would never tell Reborn, he knew that Reborn was the better one at having sex with him.

That was a secret he planned to keep for as long as it took for Reborn to say he loved Lambo.

* * *

***sen**: I'm not sure what the value of it is in terms of current money but it's really cheap, think one dollar/85 yen/33 dirhams/ 0.55 pounds...(I'm sorry I fail at British money)

**PLEASE R**ead & Review amigos. tell me what you like and hate and what you want to see

lots of love

NEXT CHAPTER: **The Lotus and the White Orchid**


	3. The Lotus and the White Orchid

**Disclaimer: **I'm NOT the owner or creator of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! If I could be just a little helper...I mean I'd really make my OT3 come true.

**Warning**: as chapters progress, so do the swearing, the moods, and the amount of BL and I feed this story, but if the word sex makes you cringe you really shouldn't read this fic, but this chapter is relatively safe.

**Author's Note**: OTL, this is very late but a lot of things have happened (my father passing away) so this chapter as well as everything else was put in the backburner. Also I'm in my first year at university, stressful...very stressful. I like to think of this chapter as the start of their new lives, plot will start soon now. :D Please do enjoy, I hope to update faster after midterms.

Oh and thank you to new reviewers as well as my first ones! Your reviews make me happy and motivated.

* * *

**The Lotus and the White Orchid**

**

* * *

**

The silver-haired teen took a deep breath before he slid the door open. When he had woken up, Tsuna was already awake and getting ready to go. Gokudera guessed it had to be where Reborn would make sure his boss would be safe. Yet at the moment, he was struggling with his own worries about himself as he stood still at the entrance. He half-hoped to find no one on the other side, meaning he didn't have to do anything but to his disappointment, the boy from before sat there. Yamamoto Takeshi, fiddling with the end of his yukata, looked up and blinked in surprise before breaking out into a smile.

"Gokudera Hayato right?" He asked.

"H-how do you know my first name?" The other asked rudely as he stepped back and in response Yamamoto laughed sheepishly.

"The owner of this place told me."

"Oh." Was all Gokudera could say in response. He studied the male before him with a slight frown. He was tall and built and it seemed that working outside had tanned him a lot and made his body toned, well at least his arms from what Gokudera could see. And despite his weathered hands—much like Gokudera's—his face was still cheery and bright. Gokudera Hayato absolutely hated it. "Don't you have your own friends or something?"

"I do, but they're all busy." The older teen replied.

"Well how about your work?"

"I'm done after sunset and my father usually goes to our neighbor's house. Before, I used to go play outside with my friends but recently it's not like that anymore." Yamamoto sighed.

"You could read a book or something." Gokudera muttered as he stepped in and closed the door. When he turned back to face the other he was surprised to see him turned away with flushed cheeks. Curious, Gokudera sat right in front of him. "You don't like reading?" He asked. Inside he couldn't help but feel like laughing at how childish and idiotic the male was.

"I-I can't read." Yamamoto muttered.

"W-what? Seriously? How the hell do you work and stuff? How can someone your age not read?" Gokudera asked, clearly surprised.

"My mom passed away really early so I couldn't get schooling since I wanted to help my dad and I wasn't really even that interested and…"

"I get it, whatever." Gokudera said shrugging as he leaned back. "But it's pretty stupid of you to not learn now. I mean instead of talking to me you could easily find a tutor or something."

"I really can't afford a tutor." Yamamoto said uncomfortably, clearly expressing that he didn't want to talk anymore. But something had clicked in Gokudera's brain, something that would benefit the both of them but in Gokudera's point of view it would help his own self more. He knew that he wasn't being paid much—if at all—for merely talking to someone, but if he could use this boy's morals to his advantage, the pay would definitely rise. The little anectode Lambo had told in the morning still played in his mind.

* * *

_The two accidentally had bumped into each other while going to the small pond in Reborn's property for a bath early in the morning. And through the entire time, Gokudera kept on looking nervously at Lambo. _

"_What is it?" Lambo asked with a warm tone. Gokudera hesitated before he opened his mouth. _

"_R-reborn, um Reborn said I'm getting my first customer today." Gokudera said._

"_So he did." Lambo said but Gokudera's expression stayed the same and Lambo chuckled slightly. "Don't worry, he's not going to make you have sex stupid-dera. You're not allowed to have any partner like that until I say you're ready."_

"_But what if he still tries?" Gokudera asked._

"_Yamamoto isn't li-I mean don't worry stupid-dera."_

"_His name's Yama…he's not the same idiot who dared to call the Tenth by just his name is he?" Gokudera flared as he sat up straight, an angered look on his face. "What a perverse and sick person." Lambo blinked in surprised and sighed inwardly._

"_Yamamoto is a very kind person Hayato, and he's always helped us a lot."_

_"If he's so kind then why the hell would he need to pay someone to talk to him?" Gokudera asked._

"_It's not like he's paying much. But you have to understand here. Once a person stole fish from him and ran off. Everyone chased the man but lost sight of him. Later on that day Yamamoto himself found the man and he was trying to sell the same fish he had stolen from Yamamoto. The fish wasn't in good condition, what with being handled badly and kept out for so long on a hot day and no one was buying it. He went up to the man and saw two kids that held on to him tightly, the man didn't recognize him at all so Yamamoto asked him why he was so desperate to sell this fish. The man had said that he needed the money to raise his kids since their mother died and the kids looked horrible and sickly. So Yamamoto himself bought the fish. The man could have been a scammer or a plain thief out to make quick money but he still bought his own fish." Lambo said, liking that story the most since he was there that day._

"_Well wow don't we have a saint." Gokudera said dryly. "You can't trust idiots with money."_

"_I'm just saying you can trust him." Lambo said as he shrugged. _

_

* * *

_

_Trust him I will_, Gokudera thought as he smiled slightly. "I'll teach you."

"Teach me?" Yamamoto echoed in surprise. "As in to read?"

"Yeah. I mean if you're going to come every day, we have to do something. I doubt we have much in common, if anything at all." Gokudera said. In response, Yamamoto beamed brightly and bowed.

"Thank you Gokudera-sensei!" Yamamoto sang as he bowed again.

"Stop being so embarrassing." Gokudera muttered as he looked away.

"At first I thought you were just normally bitter, but you're actually really nice!" The older teen said happily. Gokudera's eye twitched but it went unnoticed. How could someone smile so much without breaking their face? And nice? If only Yamamoto knew why Gokudera so willingly offered.

"You should go for today, I'll get brushes and parchment ready for next time." Gokudera said and even though their time wasn't up, Yamamoto willingly stood up and bowed. He left the room and walked towards the reception where to his surprise, Reborn sat.

"Done already?" Reborn asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm going to come tomorrow." Yamamoto said, smiling. His cheeks were flushed and his brown eyes twinkled with happiness. He placed his money and then frowned. For being taught so willingly, he was paying for almost nothing. He placed a few more coins and knew that it had to be his limit for the day.

"Why all this Yamamoto?" Reborn asked.

"Because, just because." Yamamoto said as he bowed and walked out. Reborn chuckled slightly.

"You heard that didn't you Gokudera?" Reborn called out and from the hallway that Yamamoto appeared from Gokudera popped his head out from inside the room. "Smart man you are indeed."

"Thank you Reborn-san."

* * *

Previously on that same day, Tsuna walked quickly alongside Reborn, having to take quick steps to catch up with the other. The sun had risen an hour ago and so it felt pleasant as they both walked past the others who were starting their day. Reborn had come to him before sunrise and said that he now would be working with the doctor that they had met the day before.

It didn't make Tsuna nervous but he couldn't help but worry about Gokudera. Did Gokudera know?

"Here we are." Reborn said and Tsuna looked to where Reborn was pointing. The place was big, not as big as the home Tsuna was raised in but big all the same. A name plate at the gates simply said 'Hibari.' There was no mention of it being a doctor's home. Reborn guided Tsuna past the gates and they reached the entrance just as a tall man slid the door open. There were two men standing, one who Tsuna knew was the doctor.

"I'll be going then Kyou-san." The taller man said as he bowed. He turned to find Reborn and Tsuna looking at them both and immediately his face warmed into a kind smile. "Reborn-san, it's an honor to meet you again." He said with a bow. He turned to look at Tsuna and he smiled broadly. "You must be Kyou-san's new assistant."

"Y-yes." Tsuna said as he quickly bowed. He turned to look at the other and met with cold eyes. He smiled hesitantly but the man turned around and walked back inside.

"Come in kid, I don't have time to waste." He said curtly and Tsuna bowed to the other two again before running in after the doctor. They walked down a long hallway and Tsuna found himself to be too nervous to look around. They made a sharp turn in one hallway and the doctor slid the door open to reveal a small room with a low wooden table at the center. "Sit there." He said as he pointed to the low table with a cushion already placed nearby it to sit on.

Tsuna scrambled to sit on the spot and waited. In minutes a bowl was placed in front of him and the young brunet found himself looking down into a bowl of soup that smelled delicious but it had chunks of something brown in it.

"Eat up so we can start the day already." He said as he placed a soup spoon nearby the bowl. Tsuna didn't eat since he was rushed out and he was hungry but the brown chunks in the soup made him nervous. He looked up at the other male with apprehension and finally the man sighed as he grabbed the spooned and picked up the brown thing and stuffed it into the younger male's mouth. Tsuna swallowed the soup, his face still not leaving the other and found himself having to chew the brown thing a bit before swallowing.

"Wh-what is that?" Tsuna asked finally.

"Meat, specifically beef." He said as he spooned out another one. "I will stuff you with it everyday until I can actually take you around on my work visits. Reborn can't expect me to actually walk around with such a small, sticklike thing that you are. It would bring shame upon my profession. Now eat it all." Tsuna looked fearfully at the beef as he took the spoon from him.

"I don't eat beef." Tsuna said.

"If the emperor himself can eat it I don't see why you're so special.*****" Hibari replied as he grabbed Tsuna's hand and fed him again. "It's because of the lack of iron and meat in your diets that you all end up being such weak herbivores. And anyone under my care will be forced to eat this."

"But it's against t-"

"Say it to the emperor himself, not me." The doctor said.

"But um…doctor what will this do?" He asked.

"Hibari-sensei.******" He corrected. "It'll make you less scrawny and you might even look your age, though I don't think _he_ wants that." Hibari said, though mostly to himself.

"Why not?" Tsuna asked. "And who's he?"

"None of your business Sawada Tsunayoshi." Hibari replied coolly as he forced more into Tsuna's mouth and the poor male struggled to swallow.

"H-how do you know who I am?" He asked in surprise.

"I didn't recognize you at first but Reborn mentioned your name and later on I remembered who you were."

"And who is that?" Tsuna asked.

"The first and only son of Sawada Iemitsu, a shogun. My grandfather was your family's official doctor. But he began to support Emperor Meiji and resigned from his post."

"Have I seen you before then?" Tsuna asked, peering up at the man.

"I doubt it. I remember your name not your face." He said. "Eat it up, you're wasting my time." In truth Hibari did remember the kid. Tsuna himself was awfully young but Hibari wasn't. He was forced to go with his grandfather to the visits and forced to play with the stupid baby while the old man had worked. It surprised Hibari that the same baby was in front of him now but already more than a decade had passed. He watched Tsuna wordlessly as the young boy quickly ate up and drank the soup.

"I'm done." He said as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hands but in response he received a sharp rap on the head from the doctor's knuckles.

"Really for a son of a shogun, you lack a lot of manners." He said angrily as he yanked the bowl away.

"What does it matter now anyways?" Tsuna muttered, and in response the other man narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked and was surprised at the defiant look he got in response.

"You all think that I don't know anything right? That I'm some sort of an idiot! I'm not all too smart but that doesn't mean I'm incapable of knowing what's going on!" He cried. Hibari sat back a little and smirked.

"And you idiotic brat, what _is_ going on?"

"Th-that place where I live with Gokudera-kun, it's a brothel. And Reborn sent me here so that I don't have to work there or be seen much there." He replied.

"So that's good for you right?" Hibari asked as he stood up and the other male stood up too.

"I don't _need_ protection. And if I do, why isn't Gokudera-kun here? He should be here with me! Why does he have to stay in the house? Is it because he's the servant and I'm the stupid son? I listen to Gokudera-kun because he always worries about me and cares for me. I don't care what my father asked for because I can guarantee you that he'd never risk _my friend_'s life for my sake."

"A lot of words for a small kid." The doctor said but Tsuna's nose wrinkled in disgust.

"I'll find a way, I'll find a way to live normally and I'll make sure nothing happens to Gokudera-kun." He said and to Hibari's surprise he shot out of the room. The doctor sighed in frustration as he slammed the bowl down back on the table. _Thank you, thank you for making me watch over such an idiot_.

* * *

Running away wasn't such a good idea, Tsuna realized when he didn't know where he was. The buildings and stores were unfamiliar to him and Tsuna wandered around aimlessly. He wasn't panicking yet because he knew he could ask anyone for the red-light district. But it was an embarrassing thing to ask for being as small as he was.

He sighed and sat down nearby a fence, unsure of where to go. He looked around and saw a small pond similar to the one he found at Reborn's home. Walking closer to it he saw beautiful lotus flowers on their pads. He crouched nearby the pond and dipped a finger in the water, sighing slightly.

"Hey, who are you?" A voice asked sharply. Tsuna jumped in surprise and almost fell into the pond. He turned around to see a man who slouched slightly in a long yukata. The man had straight black hair and narrow eyes as he frowned at Tsuna. But Tsuna realized that the man was pretty young, he couldn't have been much older than Tsuna.

"I-I'm sorry I was just a little lost." Tsuna muttered.

"Go away." The other said as he crossed his arms.

"Chikusa? Who's there?" A voice asked from the home Tsuna could see behind the man.

"Some stupid looking brat, no need for any worry."

"Hey, that's mean." The voice said and Tsuna saw the sliding door open and a head pop out. "Oya?" Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise as he remembered the face. He was the really beautiful male the young boy had seen that night when he met the doctor. "The little kid? What are _you_ doing here little kid?"

"I-I'm…I'm lost." Tsuna stuttered.

"Weren't you supposed to be at the doctor's? That's what the house-master said at least." Mukuro mused as he walked up to the other. His yukata was long too and there seemed to be many layers.

"I'm not going there unless Gokudera-kun's going with me too." Tsuna said stubbornly.

"Goku…oh! Your friend I'm guessing?" Mukuro asked and Tsuna nodded. "And what was your name again?" He asked, despite already knowing it.

"Tsuna." _Sawada Tsunayoshi_. Mukuro thought, _Reborn taught you well about protecting your little prince-like identity_.

"Now look here kid, from what the others have told me, Reborn's putting both of your safeties as a high priority. I'm sure that there's something for Go…your friend that you don't know of. Reborn isn't the type of man to disclose everything to someone. For you ditching the doctor, well that was kind of a stupid thing to do. Even if I absolutely hate the doctor as well."

Tsuna smiled a little at Mukuro's last quip but he looked down with an ashamed face. "I didn't know." He mumbled.

"We don't know a lot of stuff." Mukuro said smiling slightly as he tapped Tsuna's cheek. "Tell you what, since I'm not going to leave for a long time, stay here for the day then."

"C-can I?" Tsuna asked.

"No, you can't!" A voice protested. Everyone turned to see a blond boy with a scar running across his nose. What surprised Tsuna the most was that he was _blond_.

"Ken." Mukuro said with a stern voice.

"It's for his own damned good, pyon! That stupid man's coming to see you today isn't he?"

"I'm sorry Mukuro-san, I will deal with him." Chikusa said as he bowed.

"No need." Mukuro said as his eyes went back to Tsuna. "You may stay today, but you will not return with me. I'll have Chik-no Ken walk you halfway and get someone to pick you up. But next time, don't run away."

"I won't. I'm sorry for causing so much trouble." Tsuna mumbled.

"Oya, oya! Don't worry, I'll make you make up for it somehow." Mukuro mused as he ruffled the younger male's hair. "Let's get you inside now." Mukuro said as he pushed Tsuna along. Chikusa tapped Mukuro lightly on the shoulder and the blue-haired male smiled.

"If he sees you with him, he won't like it." Chikusa muttered. Mukuro stared at the sullen face before him for a long time, causing Tsuna to turn around.

"I know."

* * *

"Stupid immature brat." The doctor muttered.

"I admit what he did was of the stupid kind but you could have at least chased after him. It's luck that Mukuro was the one that found him, at the same time it's unlucky too." Lambo exclaimed. "What if he saw?"

"If he saw, I'd keep the kid with Hibari permanently." Reborn said coldly.

"I think I have a say in that." Hibari said.

"Not when you let the kid escape." Reborn snapped. "I'll have a talk with Tsuna too after he comes ba- there he is." The three men turned to look past the gate where I-pin and Tsuna walked, Tsuna had a crestfallen expression but I-pin talked merrily. When she caught sight of the men she waved and sped up.

"Here we are Tsuna-kun!" She chirped as she opened the gate. They walked together and Reborn immediately swept the two in and closed the door.

"Thank you I-pin. Did you give the boy the vegetables?" Reborn asked.

"Oh yes, he was surprised but after much persuasion he gave in." She laughed and as she looked around her eyes set on the doctor and a faint blush creeped up on her cheeks. "I'll leave now." As she passed Lambo, the young male flicked at I-pin's cheek and mimed that his finger was burning. I-pin turned a darker shade and sped away, causing Lambo to chuckle slightly. After she was gone the three men turned to Tsuna. Who in response looked up at them with doe eyes he had.

"You-!" Hibari—who didn't even notice I-pin as he was shooting glares at the small brunet—began but Reborn held him back.

"Mukuro told me how remorseful Tsuna was. I think he understands his mistake. All I have is just one rule to add. Do you promise me that you listen to this rule no matter what?" Reborn asked, and Tsuna nodded. "Never, I repeat, _never_ approach Rokudo Mukuro by yourself. Truthfully I'd rather that you didn't talk to him much but you are to never acknowledge his presence unless he approaches _you_ first. Understand?"

There were so many questions that bubbled up but Tsuna kept them down and merely nodded again. Reborn smiled and patted Tsuna's head and he then turned to Lambo and and he smiled as he walked forward. "I think the sensei needs an apology." Tsuna turned to look at the doctor and Hibari frowned slightly.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you, I didn't know anything yet I still spoke." Tsuna said. Hibari studied the boys teary eyes—why were they teary?—and small composition.

"You have to listen to everything that I say and tell you to do." Hibari said curtly. "You caused me a lot of problems."

"I'm really sorry."

"Tomorrow, same time then herbivore." He bowed to Reborn slightly before leaving. Reborn chuckled slightly before shaking his head.

"You should go visit Gokudera, Sawada." Reborn said. "I'm sure that boy's been nervous all day." All evidence of sadness left Tsuna's face as it brightened with happiness. He nodded and bowed quickly as he ran off.

"Reborn! You know he's going to be leaving the room soon!" Lambo exclaimed.

"Better he sees Tsuna now then if he were to see him randomly and start spying." Reborn said, yet even still he was worried.

Tsuna ran quickly, knowing that Gokudera would probably be reading something in solitude. He passed by rooms quickly until he almost skid into someone leaving a room. "Eehhhh! I'm sorry!" Tsuna said as he bowed. He saw a pair of very expensive looking shoes, polished black ones. He'd seen these shoes mostly on images of the Westerners and the other Japanese men that chose to give up their Japanese customs.

"Ahh it's okay. Mukuro, who is this boy?" The man asked and Tsuna turned to the side to see Mukuro who looked tired with his long hair out and his yukata only place loosely on him. And blue-haired male turned to look at the man in front of him. Tsuna turned to look as well. He was probably only a bit taller than Mukuro and he had strange hair as well. His clothes were of the Western style but he carried himself very well.

"Probably some street kid here to clean something." Mukuro shrugged as he glanced at Tsuna once before looking away. It hurt Tsuna little bit but he didn't let it show.

"Alright then." The man said, he turned back to Tsuna and smiled cheerily, which scared Tsuna slightly. "Have a good night!" He sang and Tsuna bowed quickly before running off. He didn't like the man even if he appeared to be nice. He saw the way Mukuro had paled a little and he for sure didn't like that at all. Running to the room he and Gokudera shared, he slid the door open and was surprised to see Gokudera bent down over pieces of parchment that he carefully wrote hiragana on.

"_Ah, ee, uu, eh, oh_." Tsuna read as he knelt down. Startled, Gokudera looked up but was relieved to see it was only Tsuna. "Gokudera-kun, what are you writing all this for?"

"Che! Well you see, do you remember that tall idiot that came to help us yesterday?"

"Oh Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked.

"Him. Well that idiot of a man doesn't even know how to read, so I'm giving him lessons. It passes his time and gives me money." Gokudera said smugly but Tsuna smiled softly. There was a bit of happiness in it and he was relieved that Mukuro was right, that Gokudera _was_ being taken care of.

"We should help them with supper soon. I-I think Mukuro-san is probably very hungry today." Tsuna said. Gokudera scowled slightly as he looked at the other.

"Mukuro-san?"

"Ahh you haven't seen him, but he stays here too. He's a nice person." Tsuna said as he grinned slightly. He probably had spent hours in the house of the one called Chikusa. It seemed that the other boy, Ken, lived there too. They got a lot of support and money from Mukuro and Tsuna could see the love and respect that they had for the man. The two weren't too hospitable with Tsuna but Mukuro made up for all that by leading most of the conversation. All in all, Tsuna found Mukuro—despite being a server—to be the opposite of the more undesirable presence of Hibari, who was supposedly a _doctor_.

"Oh," was all Gokudera said. "Well yeah…um tenth why don't you go ahead? I'll go right after I finish all these." Tsuna smiled and left the room and Gokudera sat back, frowning. He knew all he had to know about Mukuro from digging around a little. He was the most desired one here and to book a meeting with him was almost impossible because of the presence of his main customer, Byakuran. Because of that customer—and word had it that he had connections with people in the Meiji government—Mukuro got paid the most and also became the hardest to get. Byakuran was said to be a slightly perverse person despite his overall cheery appearance.

Gokudera shuddered, remembering what he had heard from I-pin.

"_His possessive nature is what makes him the most eerie. I heard he can eliminate everything in his path to simply get what he wanted. It's also why people don't talk to Mukuro at all. Anyone that Mukuro ever develops a close connection with tends to disappear."_

Suddenly, Gokudera felt a rush of relief at the fact that his first customer was an idiot like Yamamoto Takeshi.

* * *

Not much Byakuran despite what the chapter title hints at, but I don't want to reveal him all too much yet.

*****: What Hibari says is true. Emperor Meiji starts to eat beef and soon many other Japanese start to eat beef too. Meiji believed that eating beef and meat will make the Japanese man as strong and fit as the Westerners that were beginning to influence Japan. Before Meiji, the Japanese were forbidden from eating meat that they raised (ie. chicken, pigs, cattle), wild game was okay but even that was sometimes looked down upon.

******: For those who don't know, the term sensei isn't only used for teachers but for doctors as well and also can be found in some other professions.

**PLEASE R**ead & Review amigos. tell me what you like and hate and what you want to see

lots of love

NEXT CHAPTER:** Lessons and Baseball  
**


End file.
